thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spelljammer 3
Yorick, Isabella, and Blackfist meet with the representatives of the Human Collective: CassaRoc of the Order of Pragmatic Thought; Chaladar of the Chalice Tower, and Chila of the Tower of Trade. All are concerned with the safety and prosperity of humanity on the spelljammer, and suggest that something must be done to curtail the powers of the evil races and bring some order. Though Chaladar thinks it’s high time for a good ol’ fashioned crusade, they all come to an agreement with Yorick that he would use his powers as captain to create an inter-faction police force. At Elvish High Command, Grand Admiral Stardawn says that the police force will not be enough. The only option left is a cleansing. When the party seems a bit squeamish at that suggestion, he offers an alternative: when Yorick is captain he can influence the delivery of food from the gardens to the different factions. If Yorick cuts off food to the evil races, it would weaken them enough for the Elves to take them on. Stardawn offers some of his finest soldiers as a personal guard. Yorick receives an invitation to meet with the rakshasa Jhota, who confirms he is also candidate for captain. Jhota reveals some of the information he’s collected. That this spelljammer is a distant ancestor of the original, and that it is nearing the end of it’s life cycle. The Spelljammer needs a captain for just one reason: to reproduce. After the Spelljammer selects it’s captain, it shuts down the gardens and directs all food and energy it produces to growing a new flight of smalljammers. Jhota and Yorick agree to work together to deal with the beholder H’carth before the two meet in the Captain’s quarters. Hunter X slowly returns to consciousness. He is bound in one of the lower rooms of the beholder ruins. H’carth and Misty Eye are arguing: After Hunter attacked Misty Eye, H’carth is concerned that the party will come for him next and that they should accelerate their plans. Hunter uses a fireball to distract the beholders long enough for him to escape and head for the surface. But not before he witnesses the completion of the beholder’s ritual: in an eruption of necrotic energy the dead beholders rise from their graves and swarm to the surface. With a torrent of eye-beam lasers they begin to attack everything they can reach in the citadel district. Yorick rallies as many of the other faction’s warriors as he can and leads them into battle, while Isabella fires bombs and rockets into the swarm. Hunter slices into the mummified beholders with his psi blades and Blackfist introduces them to his black fist. Jhota fires impressive and deadly spells at the undead while the other citizens of the spelljammer bring their various weapons and defenses to bear. in the chaotic battle, H’carth and Misty Eye are slain, and the remaining beholders are cleaned up, but casualties are heavy, and the swath of destruction has laid many of the jammer’s citadels to waste. As the citizens of the spelljammer begin to pick up the pieces, Yorick and Jhota stop in their tracks. A voice in the back of their head calls them to the tip of the spelljammer’s tail.. the time to pick a captain has come.